Fated: A Batherine Story
by ninni1821
Summary: Katherine has been watching Bonnie Bennett all her life, every since she lost Emily. She finally made her move. BATHERINE SMUT. Seriously rated M for a reason. Femslash! ONESHOT.


**A/N: Happy Birthday gift for Ivory**

"_Why don't you want me to turn you?" Katherine frowned at her handmaiden._

"_Because then you'll have a vampire, not a witch." Emily stated simply._

"_I'll take you in any form that I can get!" Katherine pouted._

"_Katherine sweetie," Emily moved to cup her girlfriend's face, "You will find someone exactly like me, she will be as great as me and she will be a Bennett."_

Katherine didn't know how right her words were at that moment until she saw Bonnie Bennett. She had watched the baby grow up into the beautiful young lady that she was today. There was something about her encounter with the little witch the first time when she was around five that set off alarm bells in Katherine's mind.

"_Don't you dare touch Elena's toy without asking every again!" shouted a five year old Bonnie, standing above a wounded boy._

_Katherine watched as Bonnie stood up to the school bully and let him know that stealing was wrong. She protected her little friend so expertly and Katherine smiled at her strength. It was the same strength that Emily had._

The body beside Katherine stirred and snuggled closer. Katherine smiled and ran her fingers through the bounty of girls beside her. She hadn't felt this happy since 1864 with Emily and Stefan. Katherine recalled the first time meeting Bonnie Bennett at the Lockwood mansion. She had been so furious with Damon; she hadn't realized that she wasn't Elena at first.

"_Damon makes me so angry, he's walking around like he's some kind of hero for saving Caroline, when it's his fault she was in that state to begin with," Bonnie said angrily._

"_I'm sorry Bonnie," Katherine replied, pretending to be Elena._

"_Okay, hateful Damon bashing moment over," Bonnie said, touching her friend's hand and then jumping back, "I've gotta go."_

Bonnie had hurried away but Katherine had known the little witch had blown her cover anyway. She was genuinely shocked when the witch opened the doors to show the guests when she was attacking her. So impressed that she wanted to take her right then and there, she would have too but duty called.

Everyone thought that Katherine's annoyance with Elena had been that Stefan was so in love with her, more in love than he had been with her but that wasn't the case. Katherine's real anger was that Bonnie was so blindly devoted to Elena, much like Emily had been to her. When Katherine was no longer seen as the big bad guy she made her move to claim what was rightfully hers, Bonnie Bennett.

Katherine recalled the day she finally claimed the witch like no other. Bonnie had been fed up of being used by all her so called 'friends', it was like taking candy from a baby. Bonnie had been locked up in her house, broken after she saw her grandmother being tortured for using her magic. All Katherine had to do was that she cared about Bonnie the person and not Bonnie the witch, the fact that she had no powers made it that much better.

"_I promise you Bonnie, I am not here to take advantage of you like all your friends," Katherine pleaded._

_Bonnie stared at the vampire in front of her. She needed someone, anyone. Katherine was offering, why not take it. Bonnie shook her head and took Katherine's hand, leaving Mystic Falls for good._

Katherine smiled at the memory. When they left Mystic Falls they grew closer. They had shared all their secrets and Katherine was positive she had fallen in love with the little witch, just as much as she had with Emily. Katherine hasn't told her yet. She intends to though, tonight. They had arrived at the hotel late and Katherine strategically made reservations so that there was only one room with one bed. Bonnie didn't seem to mind sleeping in the same bed with her best friend and that's how Katherine had ended up with the body beside her.

Katherine had thought about telling her but she didn't want to risk it. Therefore, Katherine thought of her plan of seduction instead. She stared at the caramel beauty beside her, smelling the very essence that was Bonnie. The witch sighed softly and turned on her back, giving Katherine the perfect opportunity. She was about to prowl when she thought; this is what she had done wrong with Stefan. She hadn't explained her feelings and she felt like she had compelled his love. Katherine sighed softly and waited for Bonnie to wake up.

Bonnie awoke a few hours later. She was elated. She had one of the best night sleep in a while snuggled next to Katherine. She wasn't sure why but she felt content being beside Katherine. She was also beginning to have feelings about the vampire, feelings she's rather not think about.

"Hey sunshine," Katherine said smiling at Bonnie. Bonnie blushed and returned her greeting. Katherine was impatient; she could not wait a single second longer. "Bonnie I have something to tell you and I don't want you to freak out."

"I won't freak out, I promise."

"Bonnie Bennett, I think, no I'm positive that I'm in love with you."

Katherine watched as Bonnie looked at her with a shocked expression on her face. She half expected the witch to go running for cover; instead Bonnie moved closer to Katherine and smiled.

"I think I'm falling in love with you as well," Bonnie replied.

Katherine beamed, this was going way better than she expected. Katherine put her hand on the back of Bonnie's head and pulled the witch towards her, gently pressing her lips against Bonnie's. Katherine slowly licked Bonnie's lips, caressing them with her tongue. When Katherine's tongue entered Bonnie's mouth it probed with a purpose, learning the contours of Bonnie's teeth, gums, and the roof of her mouth. Bonnie felt a stirring in her belly that was new, exciting, and more than a little scary.

Katherine, meanwhile, could feel the heat rising between her legs, as kissing her little witch caused her pussy to throb and began to moisten her panties. When Katherine felt Bonnie's tongue start to move against hers, she pulled her tongue back, teasing Bonnie into letting her own tongue follow. Bonnie let her tongue investigate Katherine's mouth, as Katherine sucked lightly, causing Bonnie to breathe a little heavier.

They pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes, panting heavily. They weren't entirely sure what was going on but they wanted to do it again and that's exactly what they did. Katherine reached one hand up to cradle Bonnie's head, pulled it towards her, and began kissing her. The two leaned against the bed as their tongues entertained each other. Katherine reached out with one hand and cupped it over Bonnie's breast, squeezing lightly. Bonnie gasped softly in Katherine's mouth.

After massaging Bonnie's breast for a few seconds, Katherine moved her hand down between Bonnie's legs, pressing her fingers against the crotch of Bonnie's shorts. Katherine could feel the heat rising in Bonnie through her shorts. She lowered her face to Bonnie's throat, kissing, licking, then nipping lightly with her teeth, and was rewarded with a sharp gasp, followed by a low moan. Katherine wasn't sure how far Bonnie would let her go, but she wanted to find out.

Katherine swiftly removed Bonnie's clothing as well as her own. Katherine's fingers reached Bonnie's pussy lips, and began to rub her again, but this time with no clothes in the way. "Aaaahhhh...Oh, wow!" Bonnie could hardly believe the feelings running through her body, as she felt the muscles in her lower belly twitch at Katherine's touch. Bonnie decided to return the favor. Bonnie's fingers moved to Katherine's pussy lips, and Bonnie could feel the moisture starting to seep out of Katherine's cunt. When Katherine felt Bonnie's fingers starting to caress her pussy, she curled her middle finger and slipped just the tip between Bonnie's pussy lips and up inside her.

Bonnie pushed her fingertip up against the opening of Katherine's pussy. She was a little awkward, never having done anything like this before, but eventually she wiggled her finger enough to get it to slide into Katherine's pussy. "Mmmm, baby," Katherine moaned as she shoved her pelvis against Bonnie's hand.

Katherine began to pump her finger in and out of Bonnie's pussy, pulling back and flicking her fingertip over Bonnie's clit, then driving her finger back in again. Katherine was looking for a release of the sexual tension she'd been feeling in Bonnie's presence. Katherine plunged her finger into Bonnie's pussy up to the hilt and held it there, at the same time humping wildly against Bonnie's hand. "Faster," she whispered to Bonnie, "and harder!" Katherine felt the muscles in her belly tense. "Oh fuck!" She let out her breath in an explosive gasp, her body shook, and she clutched at Bonnie, pulling her lover against her.

Katherine's finger was still inside Bonnie, and now Katherine began to move it in and out again. "Mmmm, oooohhhh." Bonnie could concentrate on how her own belly felt now; she didn't have to worry about what her finger was doing inside Katherine. She could also still smell and taste Katherine's juice from her finger, and it aroused her even more. Bonnie felt her hips moving against Katherine's hand as the vampire finger-fucked her. Bonnie's body was on fire. Katherine had held her to the bed, and began massaging Bonnie's breasts with her other hand, at the same time licking and sucking her throat. Each time Katherine's finger moved in and out of Bonnie's cunt it scraped across her clit, sending a lightning bolt through Bonnie's belly and up her spine. Bonnie's body was becoming tense, and she needed a release. As if reading her mind, Katherine suddenly took her clit between her thumb and finger and pinched it hard.

"YES! YES! YES!" As her orgasm surged through her, Bonnie panted and gasped; her body shook, and her mind swirled. "Aaaahhhh. Aaaahhhh, god."

As Katherine withdrew her hand from Bonnie's jeans, the two kissed deeply. Then Katherine slipped her finger into her mouth and sucked Bonnie's juices. Bonnie had never seen anything more erotic than the vampire sucking her juices from her fingers. Katherine flopped down beside Bonnie on the bed and strokes her side. Bonnie snuggled closer to Katherine.

"_You will find someone exactly like me, she will be as great as me and she will be a Bennett."_

Emily's words rang in the back of Katherine's mind. Emily was wrong, believe it or not, Katherine had found someone better than her.

"I love you, Bonnie Bennett," Katherine said as she watched the witch slip into sleep.


End file.
